A Chance Encounter
by poetic heart 75
Summary: What happens when The Shield runs into 3 fan girls at random in Vegas?
1. Chapter 1

A Chance Encounter

Monique and Elizabeth decide to go on a vacation to visit their friend Jenna in Las Vegas. Monique and Elizabeth are staying in one of the Hard Rock Hotel Suites. They are coming out of the elevator when Monique starts doing a spontaneous dance to some random Backstreet Boys song that is playing in the casino.

Monique is about 5'7 with long curly brunette hair and light green eyes. She is wearing black pants with black Chucks and a black SHIELD tank top with a Hounds of Justice Shield hoodie over it.

Elizabeth: "Would you stop Ambrose dancing? Someone is going to say something to you."

Monique: "The only one saying something is you and you've seen me do worse things than Ambrose dance in the lobby of a casino sober."

Elizabeth is about 5 8' with blue eyes and brunette hair. She's wearing a black "I'm an Ambrose Girl" shirt with black jeans and black and white chucks.

Elizabeth: "You're a Reigns girl so what's up with the Ambrose dancing all of the sudden?"

Monique: "I don't know. I've watched him enough I guess it rubs off."

Suddenly, from across the lobby,

Jenna: "Lizzie, Nikki."

They turn around to come face to face with a 5'8" woman with raven black hair and blue/green eyes. She's wearing an army green "Believe in Seth Rollins" T-shirt with him in his Shield gear and on the back in black and white cameo letters it says "Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta" and the SHIELD is capitalized going down her back.

Monique: "I see your reppin Rollins tonight."

She hugs her and then Elizabeth hugs her.

Jenna: "You never know who you may run into out here. You two are reppin too. You've got your Ambrose shirt on and she's got her SHIELD hoodie and tank top on."

Elizabeth: "I have it on good authority that Guns N Roses is in town tonight at the Hard Rock Casino here and there is a possibility that we could have an Ambrose sighting. He does live out here and that is one of his favorite bands."

Jenna: "Wow. You're awful sure of yourself on that. Did you get it straight from Dean himself or something?"

Elizabeth: "Yeah. I wish I had it like that. I'd be with him if that were the case. I just happen to know that they have some down time and what's a better way to spend your down time then watching your favorite band rock with your boys?"

Jenna: "You make a good point. That's like being in Davenport and not expecting to see Seth pop up somewhere."

Monique: "So that's why we booked a suite upstairs."

Jenna: "That's what I'm talking about. I need a Vegas Lai stat."

Elizabeth: "I'll take a Call Girl."

Monique: "I'll help you two drink yours. Those yards are big."

Jenna: "No shit. We need to go to The Rio because they have an Evening Call there. They don't have that here. Then we can come back and hunt."

Elizabeth: "Let's do this thing."

She puts her arms around Monique and Jenna and they head to Jenna's car. As they are heading out, a group of guys are heading in. Nobody looks up and notices the familiar faces at first. But, one of the guys sees them. Dean Ambrose and his boys getting ready to go to the concert Jenna was talking about not 5 minutes ago.

Roman: "Those three have to be drunk already. The one in the Shield hoodie is hanging all over the other two."

Seth: "That doesn't mean anything. They could just be excited to see each other again after not seeing each other for a long ass time."

Dean: "They're Shield girls. That's all I know and they walked straight passed us without even realizing it."

Roman: "That's what makes me think they're drunk or in hurry."

About a half an hour goes by and the girls return with their drinks in hand and this time, come into the casino area on the opposite side of the guys. Roman gets Dean's attention.

Dean: "What's up, Ro-ro?"

Roman: "Dude, don't call me that in public. Check out that woman's shirt."

Dean: "Yeah. Her shirt is what you're looking at I'm sure."

Dean being a man is checking out more then what her shirt has on it and starts smiling.

Seth: "Dude, you're obsessed. Apparently we have a Rollins and an Ambrose girl."

Dean: "I'm obsessed? Roman is telling me to look at a girl's shirt and expects me not to notice what's under the shirt? Come on, dude."

Seth: "There wasn't even an event tonight."

Dean: "They're just at random walking around in our shirts and sweat shirt apparently."

Roman: "Apparently."

Dean: "I say we go over there and just randomly surprise them."

Seth: "Sounds good, but don't get their attention first. Let them notice us."

Roman: "No. Dean wants to mess with them."

Dean: "Especially Miss "I'm An Ambrose Girl" over there."

They make their way over to where the girls are playing a bank of The Hangover slot machines. Now it's Elizabeth's turn to "Ambrose dance" as she liked to call her random grooving to "You spin Me Right Round" by Flo Rida playing from the slot machine.

Monique: "And you have the nerve to talk about me when I do that."

Elizabeth: "I'm shaking my money maker. I'm up 200 bucks, dude."

Suddenly, Jenna throws her hands up in the air and lets out an excited holler.

Jenna: "That's what I'm talking about. I just hit Phil's progressive jackpot. I beat your 200."

Elizabeth: "Holy shit, Rollins is lucky tonight."

Jenna: "Hell yeah he is. The red in my hair is lucky too. I just did that last night."

Monique: "Go girl. It's still going."

Jenna: "Dude, I want to cash out, but this bonus is good."

Monique: "Cash out and put $10 in that way you keep the big pot without breaking your streak."

She does just that and does the next bonus.

Elizabeth: "I need a cigarette now. This is too much."

Dean comes up behind Elizabeth at her statement.

Dean: "Need a smoke darling?"

Elizabeth: "Very funny, Jenna."

Jenna: "Dude, I'm all the way over here. That was not me."

Monique: "Or me."

Elizabeth slowly turns her head and finds herself looking into Dean Ambrose smiling blue eyes.

Elizabeth: "Dean fucking Ambrose. Holy shit, I was right. You are in town."

Dean: "Yeah. I live not that far from here."

Elizabeth: "I'm staying upstairs."

Dean: "With your lucky Rollins shirt and you're lucky Shield Hoodie here."

Elizabeth: "Yeah. Pretty much, but I've got the Ambrose shirt."

She shows him her shirt.

Dean: "Nice. That's what I like to see."

Elizabeth: "Now, about that smoke."

He offers her one of his cigarettes and lights it for her.

Elizabeth: "Bless you my child."

Dean: "You're welcome."

Elizabeth: "Oh my God, what a dork. My name is Elizabeth by the way."

Dean: "Dean Ambrose. Nice too meet you, Elizabeth."

He shakes her hand. Jenna lets out another victorious whoo-hoo.

Jenna: "Yeah baby. Dude, I can't believe I just won all that from a penny machine."

Seth: "So, drinks are on you tonight."

She glances up to notice who is standing next to her. She comes face to face with Seth Rollins' doe brown eyes.

Jenna: "Hell yeah. I will buy you anything you want. You're Seth Rollins. I'm Jenna."

He shakes her hand.

Seth: "Nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

Seth: "Nice to meet you. Nice shirt."

Jenna: "Thank you. I had it done at the mall. I didn't see any Rollins shirts I liked online so I made my own."

Seth: "That's awesome. Would you mind taking a picture with me wearing it? I'd like to post in on my Rollins wall."

Jenna: "You want to post me on your Rollins wall? Wow, that's different. I'd think it would be me asking you that question."

Seth: "I get that a lot."

Jenna: "Yeah. We can do this right now. I think my luck cooled off on this machine."

She stands up so he can take a picture of her and her shirt. Then she takes a picture with him and her together for her own wall.

Roman: "Don't you just love when fan girls take pictures at random like that?"

Monique gives a visible shiver hearing Roman's voice that close to her ear.

Monique: "Oh my God, don't do that. You gave me chills right now."

Roman: "That's not necessarily a bad thing."

Monique: "I'd say not when it's coming from Roman Reigns. I'm Monique."

She offers him her hand and he shakes it.

Roman: "So where did you ladies get those big ass drinks from?"

Monique: "These came from the Rio. Evening Call sells them like this."

Dean: "It looks like we're headed over to The Rio boys."

Elizabeth: "You want some company? We're pretty much done here."

Dean puts his arm around Elizabeth.

Dean: "Of course I'd love your company. You've got me all night if you want me."

Elizabeth: "I do want you."

She smiles a suggestive smile at him and Dean winks.

Jenna: "That sounded all kinds of wrong from over here."

Dean: "Oh it was all kinds of right, Darling. I know what she meant."

Seth: "So, are we rolling out together?"

Jenna: "Yes we are."

He puts his arm around Jenna and she takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

Seth: "Are you ok?"

Jenna: "Yeah. I'm good. I just like to see what cologne guys are wearing."

Seth: "Well I'm not wearing cologne at the moment. I should smell like axe."

Jenna: "You do axe and fresh laundry."


	3. Chapter 3

Seth: "Good. I don't feel self-conscious now. When you start that sniffing I think something smells bad."

Jenna: "No. You're good, Rollins. If something reeked I'd say so."

Monique: "Just breathe, Jenna."

Jenna: "I am, Nikki."

Roman: "So, what's good in Vegas tonight?"

Dean: "That depends on what you're in the mood for. We got the Guns N Roses show tomorrow night. I usually spend my Friday nights at the Karaoke bar with my boys that live out here. There's a pool hall near-by if you just want to kick back. There's Lucky Strikes which is bowling, pool and Karaoke all in one. There are always random parties at random clubs all over the strip. There's your usual strip clubs or titty bars. What's on your mind, Ro-Ro."

Roman: "Well, I don't think our new lady friends are going to want to go to titty bars or strip clubs."

Seth: "I can bowl and play pool any old time. Let's just wander around the strip and see where the night takes us."

Elizabeth: "Sounds good. I heard a rumor that Jon here is into Karaoke and sings quite a bit back stage to go with his random dancing."

Dean starts laughing.

Dean: "Me? I don't know what you're talking about."

Elizabeth: "You're always randomly dancing for no reason. We don't hear the music in your head."

Dean: "Yeah well, my head is not exactly a place I want everyone to be in. I know of a karaoke place down the way from here. We can go there for a bit."

Jenna: "Oh sweet Jesus. I'm going to need a double one of these for that experience."

Dean: "You can have all of those you want. They sell the ice drinks like that there."

Jenna: "Cool cuz I'm going to need the extra shot for all the bad singing I have to hear before the good singing starts."

Seth: "Is there ever good singing at Karaoke?"

Monique: "It's rare but there are a few."

Dean: "Let's roll."

They get in Dean's Range Rover and drive down the strip to Planet Hollywood. He pulls into the parking structure and everyone piles out. The valet takes the keys and parks the car for him.

Elizabeth: "I had no idea there was a karaoke place in here."

Dean: "Well, it's not a Karaoke place. It's a bar and this is Karaoke night. You've probably walked by or got a drink from Minus 6 before."

Elizabeth: "Yeah. We have actually walked passed there before. That's the one that's made of ice and everyone wraps up like Eskimo to go inside."

Jenna: "Great. We're going to be draped in fur all night. That's cute."

Seth: "The alcohol will keep you warm too. If it gets to be too much we can just go to the casino and gamble and what not."

Jenna: "Sounds good to me."

Monique: "This is my favorite place to come shop at. I never really paid too much attention to the bars."

Dean: "You'll love it. It's fun."

They walk down to Minus 6 and get their wraps at the door. Once inside, it's pretty awesome. The whole bar is carved out of ice and so are the tables and chairs. They hand you cushions to put down on the seats so you don't freeze your legs and butt off literally or get stuck to it. They find a booth and sit down. The tables are lit by neon lights and so is the bar area. The waitress comes over to take their order.

Waitress: "Hi. Welcome to Ice Bar. My name is Alexis and I'll be your waitress."

Dean: "Hello Alexis. A round of Eye Candy shots for us and I'll have my usual."

Alexis: "Eye candy and one Beer."

Seth: "I'll have a Jack and Coke."

Jenna: "I'll have a refill on my drink."

Alexis: "One refill on Vegas Lai, right?"

Jenna: "Yes please."

Monique: "And one refill on Call Girl."

Alexis: "You got it."

Roman: "I'll stick to beer."

Alexis: "Excellent."

Elizabeth: "And I need a Pink Panther."

Alexis: "Coming right up. I'll be right back with your drinks."


	4. Chapter 4

She goes to get everyone their drinks and Dean grabs Elizabeth's hand and before she knows it she's over by the karaoke stage and Dean has the Karaoke selection book in his hand.

Elizabeth: "What the hell are you doing with me?"

Dean: "What? Its Karaoke night and they have good music. I'm trying to see if anything jumps out at me and says we should sing it together."

Suddenly, the deadpan delivery that was cute in the ring wasn't so cute when he was trying to convince her to sing in front of other people and not in her shower alone at home.

Elizabeth: "Sing together? I never said I was getting up on the stage in front of everyone and singing with you. I said I heard you did it. I never said I could even carry a tune in a bucket."

Dean: "Oh come on, Lizzie. It's for me and most of the people in here are drunk and could give a shit less if you sound good or not. Now, I care if you sound good cuz you're standing next to me singing and off key singing will throw me off, but I'm not exactly Mick Jagger up here."

She takes a long drink off her drink like it was her courage and the more she drank the bigger her balls got.

Dean: "I can get you something stronger if you need liquid encouragement."

Elizabeth: "Oh this is plenty strong enough to loosen me up as you put it."

She looks over at Monique and Jenna.

Jenna: "It's for Jon, Lizzie. Don't lose your balls now."

Monique: "Yeah. How many more opportunities are you going to get to sing in front of us and them?"

Jenna: "None. I don't sing in public ever. Never mind doing it in front of all of you. This is Jon's thing not mine."

Dean: "I don't do it alone.

Jenna: "I've never done it period."

Dean: "It's simple. This little black folder here has all the songs they have available to you. You pick one you like and know the words to because nothing sucks worse than someone singing a song they don't know and completely blowing the lyrics. It's embarrassing. Once you have a song you know inside and out you take it to the DJ and the host will do an introduction and you come up and do your thing. The lyrics flash across the TV screen there."

Jenna: "Sounds simple enough. So, what were you looking at anyway?"

He puts his arm around her for encouragement.

Dean: "That's my girl. That's more like it. I knew you'd warm up to the idea of singing with me. Our drinks will be at the table when we're done encase you need something to calm your nerves after."

Jenna: "Are you trying to get me drunk, Ambrose?"

Dean: "I don't know what you're talking about."


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth: "Yeah. How convenient that you suddenly have no idea what I'm talking about. You don't fool me Mr. trying to be slick over here. Now, what are you thinking about singing with me?"

Dean: "Are you familiar with Lita Ford?"

Elizabeth: "Yeah. I am a 90's child. Of course I know who Lita Ford is. I only know one of her songs though. That one she did with Ozzy Osborne. "Close My Eyes Forever".

Dean: "That's the one that I know too. They have it."

(A/N: Just encase there are some people who are unfamiliar with this song I will put the lyrics here for you. If you don't really care, you can skip to the antics that happen after the song. It's cool. Otherwise, this song is worth looking up on ITUNES and checking out.)

He hands the host their request and she goes up on the stage.

Host: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Minus 6. My name is Rochelle and I'll be your host for the evening. Encase you've never been here, you came on a very special Karaoke night. Feel free to come on up here and pick out a song. I'll give you an introduction and you can go from there. Please welcome to the stage at this time singing "Close My Eyes Forever" Jonathan Good and his partner Elizabeth Jennings."

They applaud as they take the stage. You can hear Seth and the girls encouraging the already nervous Elizabeth to follow through. She could feel her heart jumping into her throat and the blood rushing in her ears. She took a deep breath

Elizabeth:

Baby I get so scared inside and I don't really understand

Is it love that's on my mind or is it fantasy

Dean:

Heaven is in the palm of my hand and it's waiting here for you

What am I supposed to do in a time of tragedy

If I close my eyes forever

Would it still remain unchanged

If I close my eyes forever

Will it all remain the same

Sometimes it's hard to hold on, so hard to hold on to my dreams

It isn't always what it seems when you're face to face with me

Elizabeth:

Like a dagger you stick me hard

And taste the blood from my blade

And when we sleep would you shelter me

In your warm and darken grave

If I close my eyes forever

Would it still remain unchanged

If I close my eyes forever

Will it all remain the same

Elizabeth:

Will it ever take me

Dean:

No I just can't take the pain

Elizabeth:

Would you ever trust me

Dean:

No I'll never feel the same

Elizabeth:

I know I've been so hard on you

I know I've told you lies

If I could have just one more wish

I'd wipe the cobwebs from my eyes

If I close my eyes forever

Will it all remain unchanged

If I close my eyes forever

Will it all remain the same

Oh yeah

Dean:

Close your eyes

Close your eyes

You've got to close your eyes for me

The song ends and there is a warm reception of applause and whistles and some shouts here and there. They get back to the table and as promised the drinks are there waiting for them. Elizabeth lets out a huge breath she wasn't aware she was holding on to and Dean hugs her.

Dean: "See? I told you it wasn't as bad as you were making it out to be. You did great."

Elizabeth: "Thank you. You have a good voice on you. Ozzy fits your style."

Dean: "Thanks. I've had practice."

Elizabeth: "OK. Who's up next?"

She looks at Seth.

Seth: "You want this place to evacuate quickly? I'm not going up there."


End file.
